Noah Rain
by Canadino
Summary: n - The kind of rain that takes on almost biblical proportions. "Shall we build our ark together, Romano?" Spain/Romano


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

Noah Rain

Spain shook the rain droplets out of his hair as he stepped into the foyer, the doorway welcoming him with its warmth as he drips all over the welcome mat. "Romano!" he calls, stomping the water from his shoes as he tries to make himself presentable (or less wet). He is answered by a loud _crack_ and he frowns as he makes his way to the kitchen, to the source of the sound.

In the middle of the kitchen, standing on top of a mess of damp newspaper, Romano is holding a baseball bat and bludgeoning a small baby. A small _green_ baby. The red seeping onto the tile is only watermelon juice. Romano looks up, angling the sticky bat in Spain's direction. "What the fuck do you want?"

Spain takes a step back. "What are you doing?"

"Opening a watermelon. Venting. What does it look like I'm doing?" The watermelon is in separate pieces on the newspaper, the juice soaking up the news. Bat in one hand, Romano swipes a large piece of fruit up and bites into it.

"Why don't you use a knife?"

Romano looks at him in anger, as if it's his fault it didn't occur to him. "This is _my_ house," he says. "I can do whatever I want."

"Then you should have done it outside." Spain steps around the puddles of juice on the floor. Romano continues chomping on the poor piece of watermelon. "You might break something."

Romano scoffs, nodding toward the window where the heavy rain is streaking it in rivers. "There's no point in eating watermelon out there, is there?" He drops the bat, which clatters on the floor, and throws the finished rind into the trash can. Romano storms up the stairs, leaving Spain to rescue the remaining abandoned watermelon parts; the older nation puts it on the kitchen table for anyone stopping by to snack on and he wipes the floor. When he finishes cleaning (it seems that with Romano in the house, he is always cleaning), Spain stands for a moment, taking a deep breath and listening to the steady rhythm of rain on the roof. Finally he starts for the stairs.

Romano is lying on the bed, staring listlessly out at the trails of water drawn toward the ground on the window, sleep visible in his eyes but when he speaks, his voice is clear. "It's Noah rain outside."

"Noah rain?" Spain asks, silently sitting in the chair at the desk, watching Romano. He sees piles of papers and files on Romano's desk and sets out to put them in neat stacks to convenience his henchman. Romano doesn't seem to mind or care.

"'I have decided to put an end to all mortals on earth; the earth is full of lawlessness because of them. So I will destroy them and all life on earth.'" Spain glances up at this for a moment before patting a stack into place. He allows Romano time to explain, but when the room plummets into silence again, he speaks up.

"What is that about?"

"Genesis, chapter six, verse thirteen," Romano murmurs, placing his hands on his stomach so for a moment Spain considers him a picture of a sleeping maiden in folklore, waiting in a castle for her true love's first kiss. "The Bible," the Italian says after a while, as if clarification is necessary.

Spain smiles slightly. "Shall we start on our ark then, Romano?"

"Don't be so blasphemous."

Spain is finished with his organization and he sits back on the swivel chair, smiling at air as Romano rests a couple feet away from him. There is the sound of the door; it clatters open and Italy's voice floats up the stairs. "I'm home, _fratello_!" Then, "_Ooh_, watermelon!"

Romano grimaces from the bed but makes no move to get up.

Italy appears at the doorway, a slice of watermelon in his mouth as he drips, drips, drips on the floor. Romano opens his eyes and sits up. "Don't drip all over the goddamn place, you stupid bastard." Spain thinks this is most unfair; then again, he wouldn't have wanted to be the receiver of this even if he _was_ dripping, which he _was_. His hair is still slightly damp. Italy seems to ignore his brother as juice follows the water onto the floor. "Oh, hi, Spain!"

"Hello, Ita-chan. Why are you all wet?"

"I was outside in the rain with Germany!" Italy grins. "I was showing him it doesn't hurt to dance in the rain for a while."

"It's a thunderstorm," Romano points out, just as lightning flashes and glows slightly in the room. He seems to rethink his words. "Did the potato bastard get struck?"

"No!" Italy pulls the fruit out of his mouth to scowl at his brother. "I wouldn't let that happen!"

Romano sniffs and lies back down.

"But anyway, I'm getting changed before I catch cold. Germany wouldn't let me stay out any more. He said I should get an umbrella too. How unfun!" Italy pouts, before crunching down on the watermelon, the wet clothes still sticking to him.

"I take it you enjoyed the Noah rain then?" Spain asks, and feels Romano's sharp gaze on the side of his head. Italy claps his hands.

"I said that to Germany! I told him, 'This rain reminds you when the ark was built' and he said there was no way, because he said rain of that amount is impossible. I told him all you had to do was believe. But see! Spain, you and me think alike!"

Spain smiles, before guilt and Romano, who is sitting up, makes him say, "Actually, I didn't come up with that. Romano just told me about it."

"Is that so?" Italy beams at Romano, who only frowns at him. "Well, I'll go change, I guess. I was planning on going with Germany to get some food." He is about to skip out of the room.

"It's raining enough for the puddles to drown Japan," Romano says bluntly, rudely referencing the height of the absent nation.

Italy shakes his head. "Rain doesn't go on forever, _fratello_. When it's over, there's sun!" He scampers out of his room and Spain hears the northern part hum to himself in a room down the hall. Romano makes a sound of annoyance as Italy bids them good day and disappears down the stairs again. There is a clatter in the kitchen, where Italy is sure to have tripped over the baseball bat left against the wall, then the front door slams. The sound of rain continues, but softer.

"I left the tomatoes out," Spain says suddenly. Romano shoots up, looking furious.

"We've got to save them!" When Spain laughs at his reaction, he jumps up and grabs the amiable nation by the arm. "You idiot, they'll drown!"

"I thought you said you weren't going out in the Noah rain."

Romano waves that aside. "Worst comes to worst, I'll use your house as my ark."

Owari

Note: The biblical reference is from the New American Bible. Today, I had a watermelon and I asked my dad if I could smash it. He said I would have to pay for it. So that was the end of that idea. Then it rained. That's that.


End file.
